steel_armies_the_last_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Sultanate of Near Harad
Sultanate of Near Harad Faction Lore Harad, also known as Haradwaith, was the name of the immense realm located south of Gondor and Mordor. The Men of Harad were called Southrons or Haradrim ("South-multitude"). Harad's tribes were divided--at least in the minds of the men of northwestern Middle-earth--into those of Near and Far Harad, although there were many tribes of the Haradrim, often mutually hostile. Those of Near Harad were brown-skinned, with black hair and dark eyes, whereas the people of Far Harad had black skin. Many say they only banded together due to the fact Sauron was slowly regaining power, and were fearful of Sauron if they continued to war against one another. This was mainly due to Sauron seeing the Haradrim as his men and did not want a diminished army due to in-fighting. After the First Age, the men of these lands were among the lesser men who were instructed by the voyaging Númenóreans in the basic arts of civilization. This went on for some time until the middle of the Second Age when the Númenóreans turned their backs on wisdom and became their overlords.2 From the latter part of the Second Age, many of the Men of Harad were dominated by the Númenóreans, as were many other peoples whose lands included a coastline. Shortly before the War of the Last Alliance, two Númenórean lords, named Herumor and Fuinur, "rose to great power amongst the Haradrim", but their ultimate fate is not recorded. For many centuries of the Third Age, many Haradrim were still ruled by Black Númenórean Lords and ultimately, the Harad fell under the influence of Mordor for much of the Age. Faction Lore (Server) On the server, Near Harad is ruled by sultan Khalid I (Saif ullah al-Maslul, drawn sword of God). Near Harad is in the Empire of Shadows, and the overlord of Near Harad is Sauron. The capital of Near Harad is the gulf of Harad, chosen for its fertility. The sultan though, has various palaces spread across the region. This is mainly to keep the various tribe chieftains in check, and having a place of residence while doing so. Harad mainly focuses on cavalry and archery. -Why join? Near Harad is part of the enormous alliance, the Empire of Shadows. Near Harad barely borders any enemies, and this means that there are less threats to the Sultanate, and wars will be mainly fought to either help Sauron expand or to serve the various needs of the Haradrim to the south in conquering Far Haradrim lands. -Roles and Players Sultan Khalid I of Near Harad (IGN: Arion_Adragon) Prince Muhajir bin Khalid (No one) (Male) Princess Adniya bin Khalid (No one) (Female) General Abdullah ibn Rawahah (No one) (Male) General Aliya ibn al-Abbas (No one) (Female) Chieftain Jafar ibn Abi Talib (No one) (Male) Chieftain Ayla ibn al-Fajar (No one) (Female) -Faction waypoints -Gulf of Harad -Cedar road -Harad crossroads -Crossings of Poros -Ajtiaz al-Harad -Gardens of Berúthiel -Ain al-Harad -Gate of Umbar -Umbar -Haven route -Faction Roles Sultan Khalid I of Near Harad (IGN: Arion_Adragon) Prince Muhajir bin Khalid (Male) Princess Adniya bin Khalid (Female) General Abdullah ibn Rawahah (Male) General Aliya ibn al-Abbas (Female) Chieftain Jafar ibn Abi Talib (Male) Chieftain Ayla ibn al-Fajar (Female) -Diplomacy Allies -Rhudel -Mordor -Dol Guldur -Angmar -Gundabad Enemies -Rangers -Wood Elves -Lindon -Rivendell (Lindon) -Lothlorien -Rohan -Gondor -Dol Amroth (Gondor) Neutral -Dwarves of the Blue Mountains -Durin's Folk -Dale -Dunland -Dorwinion -Tauredain -Hobbits -Moredain -Isengard -Half Trolls -Utumno